Prior known cuff links comprise a decorative member and a link member integrally formed as a protrusion from the former, and said link member has an engagement piece which can be alternatively disposed in two positions i.e. it may elongate in the axial direction and at a right angle to the longitudinal axis of the shank of the link. In operation, first, said link is inserted into a button hole with its engagement piece in its elongated state; secondly, said engagement piece is rotated toward a direction at a right angle with respect to an axial line of said link member, so that the cufflink is secured through the button hole of the shirt's cuff.
However, such known cuff link has drawbacks, i.e., it is troublesome or difficult to insert its link which is integral with its decorative member through a button hole positioned at a backside of a shirt's cuff, and an engagement piece so often slips off as it is easily rotated when it touches another object. Furthermore, the engagement piece consists of a simple bar, and thus it has no aesthetic outlook. When it is attached on a convertible shirt's cuff, i.e. a cuff with a button hole and also a button thereon, the button and the engagement piece co-exist, which gives an unaesthetic outlook.